Recovering One
Recovering One is the fourth episode of Red vs. Blue: Revelation, as well as the 157th episode of the series. Plot Epsilon-Church has just arrived in the Valhalla. Meanwhile, the Meta attacks Doc and Simmons, but Doc manages to hit him with an overcharged burst from his scanner as Meta tries to smash Doc's face in with his Brute Shot. As Simmons predicted, the Meta's systems were disrupted and his Temporal Distortion unit was reversed, making him slower than everyone else. The Meta's system shorted as he was about to punch Doc, so his fist slows to a crawl, but still moves toward's Doc's face. Doc is overjoyed with his success and mocks the Meta. Simmons tries to explain that the Meta's punch still has just as much force, just over a longer period of time, but Doc disregards the warning. When the punch does hit, Doc is thrown so hard that he is embedded in the wall of the base. The Meta is slowly recovering from the time lapse, and begins retrieving his Brute Shot, while Simmons tries to free Doc from the wall. Sarge calls to Simmons to get in the Warthog, and Simmons decides to ditch Doc and flee with Grif and Sarge, despite Doc's frantic pleas. The Meta reboots and attacks Simmons as he flees for his life. The Meta manages to shoot Doc and Simmons right as Simmons is leaving, and he makes a frantic dive for the Warthog. He grabs the gun, but cant get into the seat, because Grif and Sarge wouldn't slow down, so Simmons is dragged along by the rear bumper. The Meta, now fully back up to speed, takes the Man Cannon and lands on the Warthog's hood, crushing it and sending the Reds flying. Grif and Sarge regain their balance, and Sarge immediately blames Grif's poor driving for the crash. Grif retorts, "That wasn't driving! That was flying and burning!!" Simmons is still dazed from the crash and tries using the broken bumper as a weapon as the Meta advances. Epsilon-Church shows up out of nowhere and comments on how badly their jeep got destroyed, saying, as if he didn't see anything that just happened,"Hey guys, what's going on? Man your jeep got fucked up! Who's the big dude? 'Sup Gigantor". The Meta recognizes Epsillon-Church as an AI and starts jumping for it. At the Red Team's request, he leads it to the Blue Base, while he starts to recognize it as the place from his memory flash. The Reds escape through the hole made by the Warthog in the previous episode, which is shown to connect to the Halo 3 map, Isolation. They debate on how to seal the hole seeing as they have no grenades. Conveniently, Epsilon-Church shows up, complaining about the Meta's erratic behavior. Grif and Sarge get the idea to use Church's "Laser Face" to seal the door, and try to anger him by insulting him. Simmons tries to help, but insults Grif and Sarge instead because he has no idea that Church's "Laser Face" is powered by anger. The Meta and Washington are closing in on them. Church sees Washington and is suddenly full of rage, and fires his laser face immediately, destroying the wall and sealing them off from Washington and the Meta. Immediately after, Church regrets his actions, realizing he needs to save Tex. He seems to be tired and passes out. Washington and The Meta lament the Reds' (and Church's) escape. Washington comments that they need a lead, and he knows where he can find one. Doc is then heard, crying help. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Epsilon-Church Others *Washington *The Meta *Doc Transcript Triva *Grif is seen saving Sarge's life by whom almost being hit by the warthog, something that seems out of character for him. *Epsilon-Church, when he sees Agent Washington, he is extremely upset. It is not explained why as Alpha-Church was allies with Washington and Epsilon-Church had yet to even remember the Meta whom tried to kill him. It is possible that Epsilon has memories of being implanted in Washington and was angry to see him working with the Meta. *When escaping through the hole, the words "Pvt Jimmy Wuz here", and then a skull is shown, this is a reference to Jimmy *Agent Washington is shown later in the episode, confirming that he did survive the explosion. This can be explained by the fact that he has York's healing unit. *Sarge reveals in this episode that he misses Donut. Video thumb|430px|left Category:Episodes Category:Revelation